This is a multicenter study using an experimental, vasopressin antagonist, treatment for Hyponatremia (hypervolemic or euvolemic). Subjects with serum sodium 115-130 mEq/L who fit other inclusion/exclusion criteria, are hospitalized for 6 days and receive either placebo or experimental medication. Safety of subjects is monitored by lab tests and physical assessments.